Cardiovascular disease is the number one cause of death of both men and women in the United States. Thom et al., 113 CIRCULATION e85-e151 (2006). Nearly 2,500 Americans die of cardiovascular disease each day, an average of one death every thirty-five seconds. Id. Although there are many risk factors related to cardiovascular disease, vitamin and nutrient deficiency due to poor intake of nutrients or vitamins remains one of the most prevalent risk factors. The nutrients that assist in such prevention, however, come from a wide variety of food groups such as fruits, vegetables and fish. Id. Although certain patients may consume certain nutritious foods, it is less likely that a patient will consume a balanced diet that includes the wide range of beneficial nutrients that reduce the risk of cardiovascular disease. To assist in this problem, it would therefore be beneficial to have a nutritional supplement that includes essential vitamins or nutrients from various food groups that assist in the prevention and/or alleviation of cardiovascular disease.
Research has shown that nutritional supplementation may play a vital role in protecting a patient from the occurrence or negative effects of cardiovascular disease. Specifically, it is believed that coenzyme Q10, omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids, bioflavonoids, vitamin E, amino acids or derivatives thereof, minerals, B-complex vitamins, and other antioxidants or ingredients may assist through their various physiological roles to prevent and/or alleviate the occurrence or negative effects of cardiovascular disease.